1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a cooking apparatus and method in which the relative motion of two platens is automatically controlled.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Cooking apparatus that includes two surfaces generally cooks by contacting opposed sides of a food product. Cooking apparatus of this type has been used in a variety of cooker styles. For example, a clam grill uses a lower platen and an upper platen that is moveable toward and away from the lower platen. Examples of clam grills are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,079,321 and Re 32,994. Another style is a toaster in which one surface is a platen and the other surface is a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt and the platen can be either horizontal, vertical or at an angle therebetween. Examples of toasters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,201,218 and 6,281,478.
These known cooking apparatuses generally include a motion mechanism that either manually or automatically moves one platen toward another until opposed sides of the food product are contacted by the platens. For example, the clam grill disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,321 automatically controls the motion based on a set of parameters that must be input to a controller for each type of food product. These parameters include a preset gap distance, which is the cooking distance between the two platens to accommodate food products of different thicknesses. These gap distances are set by manually inputting the preset gap distance setting into the grill control and assigning the setting to a gap button on the user interface control along with a cooking time. This set of cooking parameters (gap distance and cooking time) must be preselected before placing the food product on the grill surface.
The clam grill operator must also input the type of food product being cooked so that the controller uses the parameter set for that food product. Should the operator inadvertently input the wrong type, the upper platen may not contact the food product or may put too much pressure on the food product. Since the parameter set also includes the cook time for the food product type, the food product could be undercooked or over cooked. Thus, there is opportunity for human error at the time of entry of the preset gap distances as well as at the time of selecting the type of food being cooked.
There is a need for a cooking apparatus that automatically controls the relative motion of the two platens in a manner that avoids user error.